The advancement of internet and mobile technologies has enabled the adoption of smart home environments by users. Users can now monitor a smart home area using a website or a mobile application. Such websites or mobile apps typically allow a user to view live video and/or saved video recordings, but otherwise provide little or no additional information regarding the videos. Furthermore, the user interfaces for viewing smart home information, including live videos or saved video recordings, have a user control flow that is poor at maintaining context for the user. Thus, more efficient, informative, and user-friendly presentations of smart home information are needed.